


Операция "Нет ничего лучше дома"

by leramankovich, Madwit, marizetta



Series: Ridgely 'verse AU [1]
Category: American Ultra (2015), Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: But gets his date with Dirk after all, Domestic life with CIA operatives, Gen, OOC and crack all the way, R spends most of his time being shy undercover hottie, The famous Ridgely 'verse AU, Todd is a new Dorian but just don't realise this yet, WTF Combat 2017, WTF Dirk Gently 2017, pizza-vampire Dirk is a thing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leramankovich/pseuds/leramankovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madwit/pseuds/Madwit, https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizetta/pseuds/marizetta
Summary: В конце концов, устав от бесконечных догонялок, ЦРУ и Холистическое Агентство Дирка Джентли (а также их друзья) вместе находят выход из патовой ситуации.





	Операция "Нет ничего лучше дома"

**Author's Note:**

> Намек на нецензурную речь, но, ей-богу, небольшой.

**Из протокола наблюдений за событиями, происходящими в Спрингсборо с ** ***бря по ** ***ря текущего года, в результате взаимодействия Оперативной Группы или О.Г. (наши парни) и Объектов Особого Внимания или О.О.В. (жители Риджли).**  
  
_С ремарками для постановки засекреченными Центральным Разведовательным Управлением холистическими студенческими театрами или ещё какой самодеятельностью.  
  
Протокол составлен специальным агентом Р._

  
  
  
** ** ** в 9.25 утра, допивая свой обычный мокко с карамельным сиропом, наблюдаю из укрытия, как после продолжительной погони О.Г. в очередной раз окружает и задерживает О.О.В. (в том числе Свлада Чьелли, он же проект Икар, он же Дирк Джентли).  
  
Агенты Г. и У. требуют особо подчеркнуть в протоколе, что погоня не оплачивается им уже четыре месяца как, а проект Икар настаивает, что задержания не было вовсе, поскольку вся их компания просто вышла из дайнера, в который _«по воле вселенной»_ в этот же самый миг с изрядно унылым видом направлялась О.Г.  
  
В 9.37 вынужден покинуть укрытие (с большой неохотой и облившись бюджетным кофе) и принять участие в переговорах с целью более точной записи оных для будущего отчета.  
  
**Отрывок из стенограммы разговора О.Г. и О.О.В.**  
  
**Тодд Броцман, он же Лицо Повышенного Интереса, он же Т.:** Давайте уже поговорим начистоту — что вам от нас надо?!  
**Агент Р:** Чтобы вы работали на нас!  
**проект Икар, он же Свлад, он же Дирк Джентли, он же Д.:** Но вы же сами прекрасно понимаете, что это не так работает!  
**Агент У.:** Но нам начальство приказало!  
**Т.:** А нам-то теперь что делать?  
**Агент Р:** …Убегать?  
**Т.:** Что, опять?!  
**Проект Марзанна, она же Барт Керлиш, она же Б.:** А давайте мы просто избавимся от вашего начальства.  
**Кен, он же Случайный Соучастник, он же К.:** Барт!  
**Б.:** Что? Вселенная хочет этого. Я точно хочу…  
**Т.:** Не будем мы никого убивать!  
**Агент У.:** Вообще-то это идея…  
**Т.:** Вам что, не жалко ваше начальство?!  
**Агент Г.:** Нам наш отпуск жалко, в котором мы шестнадцать лет не были!  
  
_Примечание: военный броневик удивительно вместителен, когда того требуют обстоятельства._  
  
  
**Операция «Нет ничего лучше дома», неделя первая.**  
  
К ** ** ** из сгоревшего в результате поджога штаба ЦРУ (пятого за всю историю существования проекта «Черное Крыло») сбегают все, включая рядовых сотрудников, к которым отношусь и я сам. Наше начальство разводит оставшимися у них в целости руками, но останавливать никого не решается, а решает заняться собственным здоровьем. На всякий случай продолжаю стандартное наблюдение за ситуацией.  
  
** ** ** дежуря на своем обычном месте, засекаю входящего в здание детектива Эстевеза, он же Видавший Всякое, он же Э., который до настоящего момента находился в продолжительном восстановительном отпуске и появился в Риджли только сейчас с целью расспросов Д. и Т.  
Поскольку Э. занесен в число потенциально опасных объектов, но прямых указаний о действиях в его отношении не поступало, продолжаю наблюдение, но на всякий случай вызываю подкрепление, постучав в стену.  
  
Э. вступает в контакт с капралом Хьюго Фридкином, он же капрал Ф., он же просто ФРИДКИН, выполняющим в коридоре плановый наряд по мытью полов. Из некоторых слов Э. я могу предположить, что он не слишком рад встрече (другие слова расшифровать не удалось, прилагаю полный список для передачи в отдел криптографии). Предположение подтверждается, когда спустя 14 секунд Э. применяет по отношению к капралу Ф. агрессивные физические действия (пинок, 2 шт. — за обоими следует неискреннее извинение). После чего Э. спешит пройти в квартиру объекта Т. с явным намерением вступить в контакт с О.О.В. На всякий случай повторяю вызов подкрепления (три удара в стену).  
  
_/Примечание на полях/ Я стучал минут 10, вы там уснули, что ли?  
  
/Другой рукой/ Ходили за кофе. Тебе тоже взяли! А что, мы что-то пропустили?  
  
/Первой рукой/ Ничего, я все для вас записал._  
  
**Отрывок из стенограммы разговора Э. и О.О.В.**  
  
**Э.:** Ты что, ВСЕ ЕЩЕ в этой дыре не прибрался? И что здесь делают все эти люди?!  
**Агент Р:** Здесь новый штаб ЦРУ вообще-то. И пожалуйста, закройте дверь — сквозняк!  
**Э.:** Тодд?!  
**Т.:** Это долгая история… Мы у них штаб сожгли. И большую часть начальства, того…  
**Д., поспешно:** Это не я.  
**Э.:** …  
**Д.:** Я не специально.  
**Б.:** Зато я специально!  
**Т.:** В общем, я сдал им свою квартиру на время.  
**Э.:** …  
**Т.:** Что? Жить на что-то надо!  
**Аманда Броцман, она же Боевая Барабанщица, она же А.:** Да ладно, вам же Фара пару лимонов подкинула!  
**Т.:** А ты спроси у Дирка, куда он их потратил…  
**Д.:** Ну сколько можно повторять, нам НУЖЕН электрический монах!  
**Э.:** А можно мне тоже к вашему агентству присоединиться, вдруг и мне хотя бы миллиончик подкинут?  
  
  
**Операция «Нет ничего лучше дома», неделя вторая.**  
  
Так как квартира Т. теперь занята временным штабом ЦРУ, все ее прежние обитатели спят в соседней квартире Д. Все О.О.В., они же Холистическое Детективное Агентство Дирка Джентли (как настаивает впредь называть его без сокращений Д.) стараются сделать наше размещение как можно более комфортным: скидываются нам на продукты по очереди, устанавливают расписание ответственных за стирку, устраивают по пятницам совместную игру в картишки. Т. постоянно ворчит на бытовые проблемы, но в глубине души (чью расшифровку при помощи специального оборудования я регулярно провожу, пока тот спит) доволен, потому ЦРУ что потихоньку делает ремонт.  
  
Фара Блэк, она же Опасная Штучка, она же Ф., все это время пытается решить финансовые проблемы О.Г., чтобы та в конце концов съехала, и агентство уже заработало нормально. О.Г. же настолько впечатлена ее данными, что постоянно оставляет ей на видном месте бланки для вступления в доблестные ряды ЦРУ. Ф. яростно краснеет, но старается не отвлекаться. А. гордится подругой и не устает во всеуслышание напоминать об этом, отчего Ф. краснеет еще сильнее.  
  
Выстоять утреннюю очередь в ванную теперь весьма непростое дело, особенно если вечером там уснул проект Инкуб, они же Роуди-3, они же Р-3, которые, к недовольству Д., незаметно стали частью О.О.В., а значит и Холистического Детективного Агентства Дирка Джентли. Периодически наблюдаю с безопасного расстояния, что спят Р-3 вообще-то в своем фургоне или где-то на природе, а в Риджли просто приезжают помыться (их заставляет А.). На все вопросы Т. — _«А чем ванная в твоей квартире их не устраивает?»_ — А. невинно отвечает, что они, наверное, скучают по Д.  
Д. протестует на высоких (не по громкости, но по звучанию) тонах, Т. заявляет, что Д. всю жизнь ему испортил, и он его ненавидит. А. с ухмылкой ест хлопья и наблюдает. Ф. молча моет голову в раковине, жалея, что осталась здесь ночевать.  
  
  
**Операция «Нет ничего лучше дома», неделя третья.**  
  
О.Г. по-прежнему опасается Д., потому что никто не знает, чего от него ожидать. Д. в свою очередь все еще побаивается ЦРУ; за завтраками всем неловко. Но по степени опасности пока что все равно побеждает котокула, которая каким-то образом нашла дорогу назад в Риджли. После небольших дебатов беглянку приютили, и теперь каждый вечер разражаются безмолвные войны за ее внимание — с кем она сегодня должна спать. Замечание: котокула каждый раз неизбежно выбирает Дирка.  
  
** ** ** стал свидетелем того, как во временный штаб проникли некие неизвестные с преступными целями, но случайно наступили на котокулу, что вызвало недовольство со стороны О.Г. и лично меня — мы только-только с прошлого раза стены отмыли.  
Зато все местные обитатели отлично научились реагировать на команду **«Ложись, акула!»**. Расписание внеплановых учений исполняется в рабочем режиме.  
  
Все зовут котокулу Китя, потому что целую неделю проспорили, как ее назвать, а Китя уже стала откликаться на Китю; но периодически приходящий Э. все равно зовет ее Цим. Никто не смеет ему намекать, что котокула женского пола.  
  
_/Далее написано чужой рукой, но не той, что была на полях ранее/ Специальный агент Р ужасно стесняется Д., потому что в прошлом чуть не вывихнул ему больную руку; впрочем, это не мешает ему регулярно обжуливать Д. в карты по вечерам, потому что туз в рукаве — это святое). Мы пытаемся внушить ему хотя бы пригласить Д. на свидание, но Р пока что все еще смущается._  
  
_/Прежним почерком/ Ребята, еще раз влезете не в свое дело и испортите протокольные записи — урою._  
  
Вскоре выясняется, что Д. не смог бы удержать «лицо игрока» и под страхом смерти, но каким-то непостижимым образом каждый вечер всех обыгрывает (поскольку, видимо, _«вселенная задолжала ему»_ ). К концу месяца Д. удается сколотить небольшое состояние, отчего О.Г. даже начинает его уважать отчасти, но все равно боится, хотя теперь и по другой причине.  
  
Узнаю, что Компьютерный Гений, он же агент Д., безнадежно влюблен в А., а потому постоянно получает предупреждающие взгляды от её пятерых братьев и ободряющие — от Д.  
  
Впрочем, Д. дает ободряюще сигналы всем и при любых обстоятельствах, что не особо помогает.  
  
_/Тот же другой почерк, что выше/ А вот сейчас было очень некрасиво, мужик.  
  
/Прежний почерк протокольного/ Предупреждал же._  
  
Замечаю из своего укрытия рядом с холодильником, что два близнеца-ниндзя — их никто не замечает, потому что профессия такая, и зовут просто по фамилии, Л. (засекаю момент, когда Холистическое Детективное Агентство Дирка Джентли начало их различать — близнецы очень удивляются) — успели заслужить всеобщую любовь. Один любит готовить, но не любит об этом говорить, и брат уступает ему свое дежурство на кухне в обмен на уборку; все недоуменно наблюдают за этими лишними — на их взгляд — телодвижениями, и после особенно странного завтрака от Д. кто-то предлагает Повару просто готовить на всех, сколько хватит сил в обмен на стирку-уборку. После этого изменения наблюдаю тенденцию хождения к ЦРУ на трапезы на постоянной основе, хотя неловкое молчание в процессе и тот очевидный факт, что О.Г. все еще держит квартиру Д. на прослушке (а Ф. для порядка — их) никто не отменял.  
  
_Д. просит отметить в протоколе, что когда вечером он возвращается в их с Холистическим Детективным Агентством Дирка Джентли квартиру и что-то рассказывает шепотом, чтобы их не подслушали, ЦРУ-шники стучат в стену и просят говорить погромче. Что он считает очень грубым, а потому просит перестать._  
  
Иногда к завтраку непонятно откуда подтягиваются Б. и К. (они всегда появляются и исчезают непредсказуемо — стараюсь на всякий случай не вступать с ними в контакт), и когда Д. и Б. начинают что-то увлеченно обсуждать за едой, утро в Риджли приобретает новый оттенок сумасшествия.  
  
Воскресные вечера становятся вечерами Диснея, и иногда на них даже приглашают капрала Ф.  
  
_Особо отмечено: Капрала Ф. впустили с остальными только потому за него лично поручился полковник Риггинс, он же полковник Р. Установлено и заверено письменно всеми сторонами, что отныне он живет в чулане, и выпускают его, только когда спит Д., потому что Д. из-за него нервничает, и если нет Э., который не только нервничает, но также владеет табельным оружием.  
  
Однако нельзя не отметить тот факт, что благодаря бессрочным нарядам по мытью полов и отмеченной в личном деле «отличительной домовитости» многие обитатели Риджли изменили личную позицию в отношении капрала Ф., и теперь когда тот в очередной раз тупит над исполнением определенных обязанностей, обращаются к нему уже не «Фридкин, бл**ь», а «Хьюго, бл**ь». Что является положительной динамикой, как ни крути._  
  
Почти всегда после просмотра фильма выясняется, что Д. и Б. поняли сюжет как-то очень по-своему. А потом — что капрал Ф. вообще его не понял. Обитатели двух квартир принимаются объяснять капралу Ф., в чем там фишка, в процессе выясняют, что у Б. с Д. фишка опять другая, и пытаются их переубедить, а испуганный капрал Ф. тем временем ретируется в свой чулан и запирается на швабру. После Б. с Д. пытаются разобраться в сюжете, и у них каждый раз выходит какой-то свой, альтернативный, и все уже забывают офигевать, а просто слушают и время от времени подкидывают: _«А дальше что?»_. Многие из наших подумывают, что если однажды деньги закончатся, можно будет просто все это записать и продать как новые сценарии.  
  
** ** ** решено периодически менять тематику киновечеров. Котокуле очень нравятся «Челюсти». Кошка с таким довольным видом сидит на диване, что все собравшиеся сдвигаются к противоположному краю — так, на всякий случай.  
  
Отмечу, что прочие жильцы Риджли к этому моменту уже съехали кто куда (Хотя кое-кто не сбежал, а хорошо слился с обстановкой. Так, бывший сантехник Стив, ныне агент С., успел отличиться образцовой службой).  
  
** ** ** Р-3, А. и Т. подбивают всех, включая меня, пойти на рок-концерт ( _«Вообще-то они подбивали только Холистическое Детективное Агентство Дирка Джентли, ЦРУ-шники просто подслушали»_ — примечание Д.); после чего две квартиры окончательно перепутываются, у кого-то из О.Г. оказывается неплохой голос, у кого-то — электрогитара. Так что теперь по вечерам карты чередуются с репетициями.  
  
К ** ** ** на странности, звуки музыки и запахи вкусной еды подтягиваются остальные субъекты «Черного крыла». Все 42.  
  
  
**Операция «Нет ничего лучше дома», неделя четвертая.**  
  
_/Примечания на полях/ Ребят, ну вы хоть иногда на посту-то бываете? Или мне теперь все время стенограммы оставлять, пока вас нет?_  
  
**Отрывки из стенограммы разговора О.Г. и О.О.В.**  
  
**Т., подозрительно:** Дирк, что ты делаешь?  
**Д.:** …сплю?  
**Т.:** Но почему завернувшись в штору и вверх ногами?!  
  
_Примечание: крайне низкий уровень знаний, которыми обладает «лучший друг» Т. относительно проекта Икар вызывает у О.Г. справедливый скептицизм.  
  
/зачеркнуто яростно самим Т., нарисован нелицеприятный жест крайне сомнительного художественного исполнения/_  
  
**Т.:** Стоп, так его отец — Дракула?  
**Все:** Офигеть, да?  
**Т., хлопая себя по лбу:** Ну конечно! Это же все объясняет! Как я раньше не догадался!  
**А.:** Оу, кто-то упоролся…  
  
С интересом наблюдаю, как А. шутливо пытается уговорить Д. превратиться в летучую мышку, ведь она всегда хотела подержать такую в руках. Д. ожидаемо паникует и, ко всеобщему шоку, действительно прекращается в рыжего крылана и с щелкающими звуками лихорадочно забивается под потолок.  
  
**Т.:** ЧТО ЭТО ЗА?!  
**Полковник Р.:** Тшшшш, спокойно, он в детстве так часто делал. Мы думаем, это из-за стресса.  
**Т.:** «Мы думаем»?!  
**Р-3, с довольным видом:** Ох, стресса тут навалом, мужики!  
**Т., в сторону:** Блин, а я думал, парарибулит — проблема…  
  
Котокула предательски пытается зацапать мыша. Д. паникует по второму кругу и отказывается превращаться обратно. К тому же никто не удосужился сообщить капралу Ф., что это за мышь (или сказали, но он не понял, или прослушал, или забыл). Капрал Ф. гоняет мышь под потолком шваброй, а потом этой шваброй сразу несколько человек пытаются настучать по голове ему. Присоединяюсь к ним, но чисто из чувства солидарности. После разъяснений капрал Ф. требует у начальства колья и золотые пули. Б. предлагает Д. выяснить, не пьет ли он кровь, но почему-то никому эта идея не нравится. Хотя А. в принципе не против изобразить жертву сына Дракулы, и даже подготовливает развевающуюся белую ночнушку. Т. **очень** недоволен ( _«Тебя-то всегда Роуди спасут, если что. А мне с ним, между прочим, ночевать в одной комнате, так что давайте БЕЗ ВОТ ЭТОГО ВСЕГО, он меня устраивает не-вампиром, спасибо большое»_.).  
  
Через несколько часов Д. успокаивается, возвращает прежний облик, кутается в занавески и заявляет, что он пицца-вампир. Никто ничего не понимает, но пиццу на всякий случай ему заказывают.  
  
**Т.:** Зашибись, и почему мне так нельзя? Захотелось, скажем, пива — «Аааагрх, я пиво-вампир!».  
**А.:** Ну ты-то в летучую мышь не превращаешься.  
**Полковник Р. , пытаясь отнять у Д. занавеску:** Тебе тридцать лет! Повзрослей!  
**Э., из угла:** Даже не знаю, грустить ли мне, что Цим этого не видит, или радоваться, что он до этого не дожил.  
  
Судя по мысленной прослушке, по итогу довольно эмоционального дня Д. скромно умалчивает, что его папа давно хотел со всеми ними познакомиться. Решает, что это будет сюрприз.  
  
Конкретных приказов относительно этого ни от кого не поступает. Ухожу спать.  
  
  
**Операция «Нет ничего лучше дома», неделя пятая.**  
  
** ** ** толком не позавтракав, наблюдаю, как на пороге квартиры Т. появляется некто Лассетер, она же Л., а за ее спиной смущенного вида лица по имени Майк (М.) и Фиби (Ф., но не Ф. и не капрал Ф.). Никак не комментирую поведение некоторых сослуживцев на посту и сразу прилагаю стенограмму.  
  
**Отрывок из стенограммы разговора Л. и О.О.В.**  
  
**Л.:** Так это и есть новый штаб ЦРУ?  
**Т., высовываясь из ванной:** НЕТ!  
**Д., одновременно:** Да!  
**О.Г., из-за стенки:** Временный…  
**Л.:** Тогда вот этот поживет у вас, у него задание в Сиэттле.  
  
Позже оказывается, что к "вот этому" прилагается сама Л., как его координатор, Пити, как ее помощник, и супруг Пити, которому надоело оставаться одному. И их пес. Сколько именно должно продолжаться это проживание тоже не уточняется, но Т. уже не в силах спорить. Мысленная прослушка показывает следующее: иногда тот всерьез думает, что капрал Ф. в своем чулане устроился лучше всех. Да, тесно и темновато, зато никто не вторгается в личное пространство, не прыгает по тебе с утра, мол, «выгуляй меня!» (и ладно еще, когда это делала Китя, но теперь к ней присоединились Д. и пес Пити). И всегда можно сбежать и запереться, и никто не будет сидеть под дверью, выясняя, что случилось. Рапунцель, которая теперь появляется в Риджли так же часто, как и Б. с К., его понимает, поэтому они теперь лучшие друзья. Звериная часть населения Риджли считает ее предательницей.  
  
Положительная сторона: теперь у Тодда есть еще и куча знакомых среди собачников. Те считают, что парень он слегка нервный, да и зверье у него психованное (особенно летучая мышь, летающая днем), но в принципе ничего такой. И в гостях у него прикольно.  
  
За ужином координатор Л. обсуждает с полковником Р. сложности воспитания детей в условиях ЦРУ. «Дети» страшно смущаются. М. и Б. поспорили, у кого из них выше убойный потенциал. Выяснилось, что у котокулы.  
  
Оказалось, что капрал Ф., как и Д., боится ужастиков (причин этого никто не знает), и теперь за диваном всегда сидят две противоборствующие группировки: капрал Ф. против котокулы Кити, Д. (который, как выяснилось еще на просмотре фильма «Челюсти», тоже обладает тонкой душевной организацией) и пса Пити. Капрал Ф. ощущает, что его обложили со всех сторон.  
  
** ** ** выясняю, что Р-3, надолго оставшись без эмоциональной подпитки, превращаются в ежей также, как Д. оборачивается в мышь. При помощи удаленных наблюдений устанавливаю, что они шебуршат по ночам в шкафу и не дают капралу Ф. выспаться, разматывают везде туалетную бумагу и коварно ждут утра, когда все ее увидят. Также, уже опытным путем, узнаю, что те подстерегают ночных посетителей туалета и забираются в тапки, где сворачиваются в клубок. Отныне утром все проверяют друг друга на наличие новых седых волос и капают валерьянку. Вскоре Риджли скупает валерьянку во всех окрестных аптеках, и теперь под ее окнами пасутся все коты Спрингсборо. Котокула не в восторге, зато Рапунцель и пес Пити отрываются по полной.  
  
Т. сначала офигивает ( _Да, это протокольный термин, У., иди в баню_ ), а потом загорается. Сначала из-за парарибулита, а потом идеей про контактный зоопарк, как еще один источник дохода. С умилением наблюдаю, как приманенных валерьянкой котов А. то и дело пытается припрячь к контактному зоопарку, благодаря чему Холистическое Детективное Агентство Дирка Джентли — а заодно и ЦРУ — завалено заявлениями с просьбой их отыскать. Д. с довольным видом заявляет, что _«все взаимосвязано»_ , и никто даже не может это оспорить.  
  
  
**Операция «Нет ничего лучше дома», неделя пятая.**  
  
Близится Рождество, и все догадываются об ожидаемом прибытии на каникулы Б. по целой армии зловещих снеговиков, которые выстроились под окном Д. с утра, ** ** **. Самого же Д. находят только к обеду (полдня участвовал в поисках) — он спит в образе летучей мыши над камином Броцманов.  
  
**Отрывки из стенограммы разговора О.Г. и О.О.В.**  
  
**Д.:** Тодд, а что тебе принес Санта?  
**Т.:** Ничего, потому что на Рождество ты спал в моем носке для подарков!  
**Д.:** То есть Санта решил, что я — твой лучший подарок? Но это же прекрасно, Тодд!  
  
Наблюдаю всеобщее умиление (включая О.Г. за стеной). Т. хмурится, но удается ему это с большим трудом.  
  
**А.:** Дирк, а что тебе принес Санта?  
**Д.:** Ничего, я не вешал носок.  
**Ф.:** Но почему?  
**Д.:** Ну, все тридцать лет я просил на Рождество друзей, и, похоже, в прошлом году Санта выдал мне всё, что задолжал.  
  
Все повторно умиляются. И даже Т. перестал на минуту жаловаться.  
  
**Санта, сидя в своей засекреченной базе, которая также прослушивается О.Г.:** Да я что, рехнулся — к этим приходить, к ним ведь как зайдешь, так и останешься…  
**Б., поигрывая подаренными ножами:** Ага, нам тут только гоняющегося за тобой толстяка, оленей и кучи гномов не хватает.  
**А.:** Но… кто же принес все подарки?  
**Полковник Р. , пряча за спину бороду из ваты:** Тсссс.  
**Агент Г., за стенкой:** Ну конечно полковник решил, что Дирк — лучший подарок!  
Это же все объясняет! Все ЦРУ так решило однажды.  
**Агент У., мрачно:** А потом он сжег их штаб.  
  
Выясняю позднее, что полковник Р. просто перепутал носки — он хотел подложить Дирка в свой, но все закупались носками с котятами в одном супермаркете, что и привело к путанице.  
  
Пару часов все хорошо, а потом кто-то опять наступает на котокулу, Рапунцель сгрызает елку, фейерверк оказывается бракованным и пробивает незапланированное окно. Впрочем, все эти события в пределах привычной статистики.  
  
Вечером ** ** ** Холистическое Детективное Агентство Дирка Джентли и весь взвод ЦРУ (включая меня, хоть я и при исполнении) выкупают зал для просмотра нового эпизода «Звездных Войн». Кого-то под конец сеанса не досчитываются, кто-то возвращается не совсем… полностью. Никто не может с точностью вспомнить сюжет фильма. Но весело всем без исключения.  
  
  
**Операция «Нет ничего лучше дома», неделя шестая.**  
  
День, когда отец Д. добирается-таки до своего сына, выдается особенно интересным.  
  
Так складывается, что родители Т. и А. решают навестить своих детей в этот же самый день, и за час до их приезда Т. панически пытается спрятать в один чулан Д., двух собак, Б. с К., Р-3 и всё ЦРУ вместе с оборудованием. Меня тоже, что несколько мешает работе, но оказывать сопротивление в итоге не решаюсь — семья все-таки, это важно. Капрал Ф. оскорблен, ведь это ЕГО чулан, но продолжает драить пол, потому что вид котокулы (которую по соображениям безопасности решают не запирать в тесном пространстве) всегда действует на него успокаивающе. По крайней мере, со стороны это выглядит именно так.  
И вообще, Китя и капрал Ф. создают в доме уют и видимость нормальности.  
  
Натянутое молчание за столом прерывается только редкими стуками, лязганьем и тоскливыми подвываниями из чулана (старшие Броцманы тактично не обращают на них внимания, как и на моющего полы капрала Ф.). Т., пытаясь заглушить особенно громкий шепот матом, спрашивает, надолго ли они к нему. Миссис Б. отвечает, что всего на пару денечков. Приглушить сдавленный вздох в сорок глоток на этот раз нечем. В этот миг у мистера Б. начинается приступ наследственного парарибулита от скопившегося в комнате нервного напряжения. Т. с А. не знают, что делать, Р-3 не выдерживают и выскакивают из чулана, чтобы спасти ситуацию, Д. превращается в мышь, котокула взрывается.  
Я цел, протоколирую.  
  
Успокаивается все где-то через час.  
  
**Отрывки из стенограммы разговора О.О.В., семьи Б. и сопричастных**  
  
**Т.:** …и так получилось, что теперь у меня в квартире временно живет отдел ЦРУ.  
**Миссис Б.:** Надеюсь, ты показал себя гостеприимным хозяином, и не позоришь меня перед гостями?  
**Т.:** Мааааам……  
**Миссис Б.:** А еще, милый, мне очень нравится юноша, который у вас готовит, вот только… почему у него на плече летучая мышь? Я понимаю, что питомцы бывают разные, и не хочу никого осуждать, но все же это как-то антисанитарно?  
**Т.:** Мам. Я даже не знаю, как тебе сказать. Но эта мышь… Она глава детективного агентства, в котором я теперь работаю, и мой лучший друг.  
**Мистер Б.:** …Сынок, тебе надо чаще выходить на лицу и общаться с людьми.  
**Миссис Б.:** Какая хорошая кошечка, кис-кис-кис…  
**Т.:** Мама!  
**Миссис Б.:** Мне нравится тот мальчик, что моет у вас пол (кстати, почему он его все еще моет?), такой тихий, послушный, хозяйственный. Вот брал бы пример, сынок.  
**Т.:** МАМ!  
**А., трагическим шепотом:** Как объяснить ей, что я живу с четырьмя мужиками, и что это не так, как оно звучит?!  
**Т.:** …а может, просто не объяснять?  
**А.:** Поздно, ей уже поди все мимоходом сказали.  
  
Но маму гораздо больше беспокоит тот факт, что Т. живет с сорока, и один из них — летучая мышь. После долгих объяснений и наведения относительного порядка старшие Броцманы с облегчением выдыхают, потому что _«давно уже заподозрили неладное, ты же совсем не звонишь, а когда звонишь, то не пойми откуда, Аманда то и дело недоступна, мы думали, все гораздо хуже!»_  
  
Т. отказывается представлять, куда уж хуже.  
  
И зря.  
  
Потому что в этот момент появляется Дракула.  
  
**Мистер Б.:** Тодд, признавайся, что у тебя с этой летучей мышью?  
**А.:** Да, Тодд, нам всем интересно!  
**Т.:** Отвалите, мы спим на одном диване только потому, что ВЫ заняли все кровати!  
**Дракула, внезапно выйдя из тени:** Что. Вы. Сделали. С. Моим. Сыном?! Стоило отвернуться на пять минут, как вдруг оказывается, что прошло тридцать лет и его воспитало ЦРУ?! Ох, они и впрямь очень быстро растут…  
  
_Примечание: дивное зрелище — полковник Р. пытается оправдаться перед разгневанным отцом._  
  
Возникает бурное обсуждение воспитания проекта Икара. Чета Б. временно забыта и скромно наблюдает за происходящим из-за чашек чая. Д. же ничего не говорит и лишь задумчиво ходит вокруг.  
  
**А.:** Тссс, Тодд, только молчи.  
**Т.:** НО ОН…  
**А.:** Молчи.  
**Т.:** НО ОН УЖЕ…  
**А.:** Заткнись, ради бога.  
**Т.:** НА ПОТОЛКЕ!  
**А.:** И как только поймет это, сразу упадет!  
**Т.:** Ах вот почему мы ходим за ним с матрасом.  
**Папа Д., утирая слезы:** Как быстро они растут, вот уже и по стенам ходит! И все-таки воспитатели из вас паршивые...  
**Т., не выдерживая:** Слышь ты, папаша! Не надо нам тут рассказывать, какие мы плохие и как испортили ребенка!  
**О.Г., умиленно:** Теперь мы уже «мы»!  
**Т.:** Ты вообще тридцать лет о нем не вспоминал!  
**Папа Д. , виновато:** Ну, знаете, как это бывает… Отвернешься на пять минут, и вдруг тебе уже вонзили кол в спину, и как хочешь потом из праха собирайся… Кстати, о кольях…  
**Все:** ХЬЮГО, БЛ**Ь.  
**Капрал Ф.:** Я просто выполняю свою работу!  
  
Вместе с остальными отнимаю у него золотые пули, а заодно выясняю, где он их достал при таком ограниченном бюджете. Затем всем миром стараемся упихать его в чулан, миссис Б. защищает бедного мальчика. После устраиваем совещание: а не отправить ли капрала Ф. в отпуск, чтобы он свою работу не выполнял хоть какое-то время. Миссис Б. предлагает приютить его у себя на пару неделек ( _«Ну а что, в хозяйстве явно пригодится»_ ).  
  
**Т.:** А кто тогда будет мыть полы?  
**Миссис Б.:** Это же эксплуатация детского труда, вам должно быть стыдно!  
**А.:** Но ему же нравится, правда, Хьюго?  
  
Забытый всеми Дракула безуспешно пытается вклиниться в разговор.  
  
К концу ** ** ** решено, что чета Броцманов приедет погостить как-нибудь в другой раз, а папа Д., наоборот, останется на несколько дней: пообщаться с сыном и временно встать в наряды по мытью пола, пока отсутствует капрал Ф. Правда, занимается он этим только ночью.  
  
** ** ** наблюдаю, как уходивший по личным делам Э. поздно ночью возвращается в Риджли. Чего он точно не ожидал, так это встретить в коридоре вместо уже привычного капрала Ф. какого-то мужика, левитирующего со шваброй в руках, и Д. на потолке в пижаме и носках с котятами, кушающего пиццу.  
  
Э. оценивает происходящее и молча уходит туда, откуда пришел.  
  
_/Примечание на полях/ Ребята, вы не поверите! Кое-кто согласился пойти со мной на кофе._  
  
  
**Операция «Нет ничего лучше дома», неделя седьмая.**  
  
Все стабильно, хотя, цитируя местные СМИ, тайный временный штаб ЦРУ похож на сбрендившее НЛО, рухнувшее в центре Сиэтла. Это мнение пересматривается как преждевременное, когда во время очередной операции О.Г./расследования Холистического Детективного Агентства Дирка Джентли/пряток-догонялок от сиэтловских газет, падает корабль настоящих пришельцев. Я уже ничему не удивляюсь.  
  
Тарелка торчит из воронки и дымится. Все поднимают руки, кто-то — белую наволочку на палке. Из тарелки выходят зеленые человечки, тоже старательно демонстрируя, что они безоружны. Обе стороны недоуменно смотрят друг на друга и медленно опускают руки. Капрал Ф. сует кому-то золотые пули — так, на всякий случай.  
  
**Отрывки из стенограммы разговора О.Г., О.О.В., а также Г. и И.**  
_/Примечание на полях/ Сами потом расшифровывайте, умники._  
  
**Инопланетяне:** Зачем вы сбили нашу тарелку?  
**О.Г.:** Мы не сбивали! Зачем вы упали на наш участок? Это секретная база!  
**Газетчики:** Ха.  
**И.:** Ни на кого мы не падали, мы просто терпели крушение! И зачем вам эта наволочка, кстати?  
**Все, зловещим шепотом:** ХЬЮГО, БЛ**Ь.  
  
И. нанимают Холистическое Детективное Агентство Дирка Джентли расследовать их кораблекрушение, О.Г. пытается замять дело с тарелкой и предпринимает попытку сначала пристроить зеленых человечков в «Черное Крыло», но в итоге инопланетян подселяют в Риджли на верхний этаж. Т. уже даже не протестует, а просто привлекает их к контактному зоопарку (никто и не подозревает, что это настоящие инопланетяне, потому что кто ж допустит пришельцев к детям?). Дети Спрингсборо в восторге.  
  
***  
  
Уилсон сидит в обгорелой подсобке, заменившей ей кабинет — это все, что осталось от прежней базы ЦРУ. Она отрывает взгляд от многочисленных отчетов о деятельности объектов «Черного крыла», их соучастников и всех покинувших ее агентов. У нее усталый вид. Технически ей всё ещё рапортуют обо всём происходящем, хотя, признаться, она давно думает, что лучше б они уже перестали. Ей уже давно пора отдохнуть. Но нервный тик у нее вызывает даже не кипа бумаг, а Фридкин, который сидит напротив и преданно смотрит на нее прямо сейчас.  
  
— Хьюго, я буду откровенна. Нафига вы по-прежнему приходите ко мне с докладами?  
  
— Ну, я ж выполняю свою работу. Это все еще моя работа!  
  
По лицу женщины проходит спазм. Господи, за что ей это все?  
  
— Пригласить вас к себе в гости мы не можем, конечно, но ребята передали вам пирожки, — Фридкин со скромной гордостью улыбается и достает кулек. — Даже Дирк напек!  
  
Глаз Уилсон дергается еще сильнее…


End file.
